


Nothing But Time

by DaniJayNel



Series: 100 YumiKuri Stories [66]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, One-Shot, Vampire AU, yumikuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 19:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3300872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniJayNel/pseuds/DaniJayNel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With eternity stretched out before you, what else is there to do but to get drunk on werewolf blood and stuff around with your eternal girlfriend?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing But Time

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this prompt somewhere on tumblr and before I knew it this story came into existence. We need more vampire YumiKuri out there. Hope you guys enjoy it! Don’t be afraid to comment and let me know ^^

They laughed together, muffled voices filling the rather empty space of their dingy, downtown apartment. An open window nearby had its curtain ruffled with the wind, and it was certain that a storm was on its way.

“Seriously though,” Ymir began, groping above her for the glass bottle that rested on the floor. She had her back pressed to the bare wooden floor and she couldn’t even feel the uncomfortable stiffness it should cause. “What the hell is this stuff?”

Krista giggled into her hand and lifted her head as Ymir pulled the bottle over her and held it above them. It was a smallish glass, not quite like a wine bottle, but nothing really else compared. The colour was a dark blue, which was odd for a bottle that would commonly house alcohol. This one didn’t though.

“Blood, silly,” Krista told her. “What else?”

“But we’re drunk as fuck!” Ymir exclaimed, bursting into another bout of laughter when Krista giggled at her words. “I haven’t felt like this since I was bitten and turned in 1892.”

“I know.”

“Man, what blood is it even?”

Krista would have normally hesitated to tell, but she currently felt no inhibitions, so she turned onto her side, took the bottle from Ymir’s freckled hand, and turned it around in both of hers. “Werewolf blood, actually.”

Ymir snorted. “Seriously? Doesn’t that shit kill us?”

“No. That’s just the tale older vampires tell us so that we don’t hunt wolves just to get a buzz. We’d start another war.”

Ymir laughed. “Point. Give that here.” She snatched the bottle and sat up to swipe another full gulp. After it slid down her dry throat, she sighed and collapsed down onto her back again. “Man, normal blood is nothing compared to this. It has such a nice burn.”

“Too much of it can actually kill us, though.”

Ymir really didn’t seem to care. She caught a lone drop of blood that had missed her lips, and watched the contrast of its dark colour on her finger. Though she was a vampire and technically her heart no longer pumped inside of her chest, she wasn’t as pale as most vampires were. In fact, she was still quite a few shades darker than Krista. She only knew this because the blonde often told her, and they would compare their skin tones by pressing their arms together—and that would usually lead them to comparing everything else in terms of size, because Krista was tiny for her age and Ymir found it hilarious.

“You know,” Ymir said, dropping her hand to lick the blood from her finger. “I wish I could see my face. It’s been so long that I don’t even remember what I look like.”

“You have lots of freckles,” Krista informed her. “You must have really enjoyed the sun when you were human.”

“Yeah I did, I think. Or I was a slave. I’m pretty dark, and white people back then were major assholes.”

“Ymir, you can’t remember anything from your past. How do you know you were a slave?”

“Hey, I just read a very enticing article the other day.”

“On slavery?”

“Sort of.”

“You really need to stop wasting your time on Tumblr.”

Ymir went into a full fit of laughter. “Wasting? I’m going to live forever. I’ve already been alive so long. Fuck me sideways but I don’t think I can waste my time.”

“Okay, sure. Back to the point. You really do have a lot of freckles all over your body.”

Ymir calmed almost immediately, the drop of her features amusing enough that Krista found a giggle bubble up in her chest. “What?” Ymir asked, lifting an eyebrow.

“Nothing.”

“Where are my freckles?”

“Ymir, everywhere.”

“I mean like on my face. Show me.”

Krista sat up and Ymir followed. They crossed their legs and then scooted closer until their knees were touching. “Why don’t we describe each other’s faces? I’ve looked at your face so often that I know each and every feature.”

“Holy shit, that’s a brilliant idea!”

Krista smiled. “I’ll go first then?”

“Sure, go for it.” Ymir eagerly jammed her closed fists into her lap, and had she been a werewolf, her tail would have been thumping behind her. She almost looked like a puppy, but then a car drove by and the light flashed into the room, illuminating Ymir’s red eyes and Krista had no doubt that the woman sitting in front of her was a dangerous killer, built on and fed the souls of the innocent—or just their blood.

“Okay, so you know that you look really intimidating. It’s your sharp features.” She scooted even closer and reached out to trace Ymir’s face. “You have a very strong jaw and a lean throat,” as she spoke her fingers touched the places she mentioned. Since they both were so cold, Krista’s touch was warm to Ymir. “You have a few freckles just under your jaw here, but they’re only noticeable this close.”

“And you just happened to notice them before?”

“Ymir I’ve been with you for hundreds of years. I get bored.”

“Holy shit. How many freckles do I have?”

Krista would have flushed if blood ran through her veins. Instead she choked and then narrowed her eyes, masking her sudden embarrassment. “Do you seriously think I counted all your freckles?”

Ymir lifted a brow, unconvinced. She didn’t need to do anything but stare, because eventually Krista broke under her gaze and sighed.

“Okay, fine. You have four-hundred-and-sixty-nine freckles.”

“Everywhere?”

“ _Everywhere.”_

“Oh my god.”

“What? Let’s just get back to your face!”

“Sure thing, buttercup.” Ymir laughed when Krista jabbed her in the stomach. She no longer felt pain, but she knew that since Krista was much older she was stronger by a large margin—the jab would have killed a human and damaged a younger vampire. She would have an odd bruise that would be gone by morning.

“Okay, so you have a very straight nose and thin, wide lips. Sometimes when you smirk you really look like the douchebag you are.”

“Wow, thanks.”

“And your eyes. You are almost always looking bored, with your lids half closed, beyond them your red eyes glowing like fire. I can actually see small flecks of gold in them. Did you know that? We still have an echo of our human eye colour in the red. Did you have brown eyes?”

“Must have.” Ymir shrugged her shoulders. “Is it pretty?”

Krista nodded, smiling. “Beautiful.”

“You flatter.”

“I’ll flatten you soon if you don’t shush.”

Ymir did, pouting as Krista returned to tracing her features.

“You’re very angular and defined. I like it. Your face looks strong and intimidating. If I didn’t know what a mush you are, then I would probably be scared.”

Ymir’s eyes widened slightly, and if her heart was still functional it would have skipped a beat. Instead she felt a strange warmth fill her chest, and she pressed a palm to her cheek in embarrassment. It was difficult to imagine her own face by Krista’s explanation, but at least she knew what she generally looked like.

“Your turn,” Ymir said.

Krista sat back down properly and clasped her hands together. Clear excitement filled her scarlet eyes and Ymir rolled hers, that even though Krista was hundreds of years old, she still acted like a kid. “Don’t be mean!”

“Oh boo-hoo. You wimp.”

Krista crossed her arms over her chest, a clear warning now written on her face. Despite her size, her advantage lied in more time and better experience. To her, Ymir was still a young, ignorant blood sucker—a new-born, practically.

“By the way.” Ymir pulled the bottle closer to them and gave it a spin on the floor. “We’re drunk in the conventional sense, but I don’t feel fuzzy. What’s up with that?”

“We’re vampires, Ymir, not human teenagers.”

“You sure this thing isn’t really gonna kill us?”

“It won’t. Our bodies react strangely to werewolf blood. It’s like the blood is trying to change us, but there’s nothing to change, so we only feel the tingling and the high.”

Instead of being clouded over, Ymir felt her senses sharpen. There was a definite increase in mood, and she felt jumpy, as if she could simply shoot through the window now and run to the next city. Truthfully, she really wanted to. She’d heard that people from the next town tasted good—well, their blood.

“Ymir!” Krista clapped her hands, bringing the brunette’s attention back to her. “My face, remember?”

“How could I ever forget?” Ymir released the bottle to grab onto Krista’s cheeks instead. She gave them a good squeeze, ignoring Krista’s protests and laughed. When her life was threatened, she quickly stopped, but the amusement never left her. “Okay, geez, hold onto your panties.”

“ _Ymir._ ”

“Fine, fine!” Ymir pulled Krista all but onto her lap and not so gently cupped her cheeks. “First off, you are a really pale assed vampire. You ever get sun when you were alive?”

“Clearly not.”

“And dude, your hair is so long and golden. Is that normal?”

“It’s called blonde. Ymir you aren’t doing this right.”

“Shh and let me do my thing, damnit. Anyway. So you have a round face, right, and really cute, round cheeks.” She gave said cheeks a playful squeeze and got away with it. “Your lips are small, but full and round. I can imagine how pink and warm they must have been.”

“They’d still feel warm to you, you know.”

“Is that an invitation?”

Krista shrugged and grinned naughtily. “If you’re willing to accept~”

Ymir did so, leaning down to press her lips to Krista’s, feeling that indeed they were warm. Actually, they were goddamn soft too. Ymir groaned at the feel of them, and then she pulled away and sighed.

“You feel so warm and soft.”

“Continue explaining my face, please. Kiss my lips later.”

Ymir would keep her to that. “Alright. So you have the cutest button nose and—”

“You use cute with every description.”

“Because you are.”

“Ymir, I’ve killed more men than you.”

Ymir almost squealed and pulled Krista in to hug her tightly. The poor blonde was crushed against Ymir’s firm chest and she could do nothing but frantically wave her arms. “That’s exactly why you’re so fucking cute! You’re so small but you look fantastic covered in the blood of men.”

“You’re gross,” Krista mumbled. Ymir finally released her and she hurried to fix her hair. “But what else? What about my eyes?”

“You have round, innocent eyes. They’re way darker than mine though, but I can actually see lots of specks of blue. It’s fucking fascinating.”

“So I must have had blue eyes long ago.”

“You must have been one hell of a looker— _ow fuck!”_ Ymir didn’t actually feel the pain, but it was a simple reflex to yell out that she did when Krista’s head smashed into her jaw, thrusting upwards. “You’re still hot! Jesus.”

Krista had the gall to smirk. “Go on.”

“Jesus on a stick. That’s about it for your pretty face.” She found the bottle from earlier and chugged a lot of the blood, coughing when her throat suddenly burned. It felt good though, so she resumed and nearly drank all of it. Krista quickly took the bottle from her, clucking her tongue in disapproval.

“Ymir, you really don’t want to drink that much.”

“Why the hell not? It’s not like I have work tomorrow. The upside of not having to eat, is not having to get a fucking job to feed this broken society that makes us think we’re free, when really we’re not, and we’re all just cogs in the big machine called greed.”

“As philosophical as that was,” Krista said, finishing the bottle herself and putting it gently down onto the floor. “The hangover is going to kick our asses tomorrow.”

“Hangover? We can get those?”

“Babe, you’ve clearly never chugged wolf blood before.”

“ _Clearly not,_ ” Ymir mimicked. She snickered at Krista’s eye roll. “So how will it feel?”

“Like pain. For the first time your brain is gonna sizzle.”

“Really?”

“For real. Also, you might feel a desire to howl.”

“Oh fuck me, seriously?”

“No, but the look on your face was worth the dumb comment.”

“Oh my god, fucking blondes.” But Ymir was smiling, and she pulled Krista on top of her as she collapsed again, eyes going up to the ceiling. “Wouldn’t you enjoy that, though? Seeing me howl?”

“It has an appeal.”

The two of them sighed and fell into silence. With their enhanced hearing, they could hear the soft conversations from three houses in each direction, and the cars that continuously passed by the apartment. Technically this wasn’t really theirs, since they’d drank the owner’s blood and convinced her that she missed her family enough to simply leave during the night. They would leave soon again anyway, probably walk around to the next city, live in the mountains.

“I wonder what it would be like to see my own face,” Ymir mused. She was lightly tracing her cheek and jaw, thinking about how Krista had described them. Though she would never admit it, she pictured herself to be way more attractive than she actually was.

“I think you’ve had too much blood. You’re freaking me out with all this thinking.”

Ymir laughing and playfully poked Krista in the stomach, but used too much force and ended up flinging her halfway across the room. When she landed she crashed into the nearest mirror, and Ymir was already inching towards the window.

  
“Fuck, babe I’m _so_ sorry.”

Krista brushed the glass out of her hair and softly started to count. Panic swept through Ymir, especially when Krista’s vibrant red eyes landed on her. She knew that look, and if she didn’t start running she was done for.

“Eight, nine…” Krista continued, now stepping forward.

“Oh fuck, I’m out of here.”

Ymir scrambled out of the window and bolted down the street. Krista immediately made to follow, but paused to give Ymir a head start. She wasn’t _actually_ going to kill her. A vampire death required plenty of preparation and supplies. She hadn’t stocked up yet.

Krista finished her second count down, and then she rolled up her sleeves and felt the muscles in her legs tense. In the distance she heard a weird, strangled cry. It slightly resembled an awkward howl, and then Krista realized that it was Ymir, and she dissolved into helpless giggles. All drive to playfully murder Ymir was gone.

“Oh Ymir, you big dumb idiot.”

But she ran anyway, determined to catch her vampire lover and give her grief, just for the hell of it. Besides, there was nothing else to do, was there? They had nothing but time on their hands. Might as well spend it drinking werewolf blood and chasing each other across the country.


End file.
